Gem FareDragon
Gem FareDragon is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the (one of many) Fairytale Dragon, who serves as a common fairytale villain. Her Destiny is to nap and then imprison a Princess, leading to our knight in shining-armour coming to battle and slay her. Gem resides on the Roybel side of the rebellion, not because she is perfectly content with her Destiny (the slaying part in particular) more rather she is looking forward to rewriting the painfully stereotypical dragon in Fairytales and showing once and for all that dragons can indeed act before they snack Character Personality When one thinks of a dragon what do they think off? A victorious noble emerald beast on a high winding tower spewing cackling flames onto the blackened remains of his would-be executioner (AKA knight and his silvery steed.) Of course not. They'll think of a moronic beast falling hulimatlingly off said tower with a sword hanging out of it's gut. While knight goes home met with cheers and heroic-y. On the constant rewrites of the same Fairytale, over and over again, Gem was first to critique the poorly thought-out plans of said dragon in the story. Why nap the girl instead of the king? After all a screaming Princess cowering under a table is bound to lack the common sense to call courageous knights to battle. Afterall, a king has more political power, just think of the never ending buffet of sheep and cows. After witnessing first-hand the slaying off her father she couldn't help but point out exactly what his flaws were, "snacking before acting" was a common phrase to describe such appalling techniques. And after hearing more and more stories of bigots failing miserably Gem decided she just had a enough of this. When she signs the Storybook of Legends she's determined to prove that dragons can actually think of a foolproof plan that's bound not to fairy fail. Intelligent, charismatic, suave and sophisticated, Gem is a far-call from the typical dragons found in Fairytales. Appearance''' ' Common European dragon, think of the dragon design prominent in the common Fairytale. Her scales shine like the brightest peridots and coral horns cover the length of her body, from her head to her tail. Her eyes are slitted like a serpents and are amber in colour. On her head, between her ears, Gem has a tuft of dark hair that is usually combed to perfection. Without getting technical, this is the easier way of explaining size of Gem. Her wingspan is that of a giant eagle and, head to tail, she is the length and width of a carriage (minus the horse.) In height she is more or less the height of Daring Charming while also coming up to Tiny's mid-shin. Fairytale - The Knight and the Dragon '''How the Story Goes' The Fairytales that dragons are featured in usually include a mold - a plot that never really ages. Said dragon steals a princess of a prosperous kingdom, rich in cattle and sheep. He'll then imprison the princess in a winding tower . The king will then instruct a brave knight-in-shining-armour to go and rescue his beloved daughter and slay the dragon menace. The top and bottom of it is that the dragon always loses and the knight always wins. Relationships Family Gem only knew her father for a short amount of time. Around 5 minutes to be exact. Never met him and generally views him as a moron due to the fact that he let a silly knight kill him and never even planned a defensive technique, if he knew the kingdom would fight back. All that's really known about him is that before the events of his respective story happened he secured a nest in the sky-kissing mountains and with a nameless mate was blessed with five eggs. When one day, without much thought to it, he casually sauntered down to a nearby kingdom and kidnapped their much-beloved Princess. A not-so long story short a knight rode up to his abode and slayed him. Now, Gem was the first to hatch and happened to watch her fathers fairy fail. She simply couldn't fathom how stupid her sire was for not planning a defensive attack and instead simply letting the bloody knight win. She was able to spot vital flaws and frustratedly voiced them to her un-hatched siblings, whom merely cracked in reply. Mother calmly explained that it was the way things were and that she should accept them. Seething, Gem watched him canter down the mountain and swore she was not going the same way. In regards to her siblings, they rarely question nature and don't really take much notice of their elder hatchling. When a letter for Gem FareDragon arrived for her to attend Ever After High she more than happily flew off, determined to prove that the stereotypical view on dragons simply had to change. Friends Trviaa * Gem's theme song would most likely be * Despite her rather unhealthy obession with shiny things, Gem hates seeing her own reflection. * __FORCETOC__ Category:Dragons Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females